Recently, a solid state drive (SSD) in which a large-capacity memory device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) is replaced with a flash memory is developed. In an SSD, for example, a ball-grid-array (BGA) type semiconductor package in which a system-in-package (SiP) type module or a semiconductor chip is sealed with a resin is mounted. In this semiconductor package, electro-static discharge (ESD) is likely to occur when a charged device comes into contact with metals.